Selena/Trivia
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} |Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} General *Selena and Roger are the only heroes that can transform since early game. Both changes attack type to melee upon transforming. *Her name comes from a Greek feminine name, Selina, which means "moon". *Her skill effects are somewhat similar to LOL's Nocturne's skills. **This is also compared to Helcurt's skills because they both use the power of shadow/Abyss. *Selena was supposed to be released on the date Chang'e was released, but the developers decided to postpone her release to a month later (following Kaja) because some of them saw her as over-powered and others saw her under-powered. In the end she was released with no change. Lore *Selena and Karina are dark elven sisters, Selena being the youngest of the two. The Lore suggest to seem like Selena does not remember her former-life being a dark elf, as her memories were wiped when the abyss took over her body. This may also mean Selena does not know who Karina is and wouldn't be able to recognize her. *Selena was supposed to be dead as a sacrifice of her own people, blinded by the power they received from the Abyss. **Other hero that sacrificed lives to gain abyssal power is Helcurt. *She seems to have some rivalry between Aldous as seen on the new loading screen in Patch (1.2.90) which also connects to Aldous's Lore. It is also explained in the Jade Path's Lore. Gameplay *As for her skills having quick cooldown, Selena is able to perform limitless combo if played well. **If played well, she can dominate the whole game field. **Selena's skills depend and consume a lot of mana thus she mostly depend on the jungle Buff and "Demon Boots" to maintain her mana from draining. **Her Ultimate, "Primal Darkness" and "Blessing of the Moon God", allows her to have refreshed cooldown everytime she transforms. Elven skills will be refreshed after transforming from the Demon form and vice versa. ***Both the Ultimates used to be affected by "Cooldown Reduction" items when she was first released, but it was later changed to have fixed cooldowns as it made her too powerful. *Her skill "Abyssal Arrow" has the longest stun duration in the game when it hits the target on its longest reach. **The stun's maximum duration used to be 4 seconds, but it was later reduced to 2 seconds as for it being a game changing effect. Quotes *Selena has the most quote lines in the game, total of 18. *One of her quotes, it says; "'When you gaze into the Abyss, the Abyss gazes back". This is a quote from a German philosopher, named Friedrich Nietzsche *In-game, she says "Sure, there are ugly demons in the abyss but there are also gorgeous elves like me." ''This may be a tease for new abyssal heroes. *In her quote, "''Why does the moon seems so warm to me?", ''the term "warm" figuratively means harmless, appreciate, or nice. This is actually because she is an elf. *Her quote; "''Do you think... umm... I should dye my hair blue?" is about the natural hair for the dark elves (Karina). **This cannot be fully confirmed for dark elves having blue hair as Karina is the ONLY other dark elven hero in the game. **In the Advanced Server, her abyssal form's hair is red instead of pink. Skins *Her skin "Virus" does not transform her but she gains a suit, when the ult is used. *Selena and Karina are the seventh heroes to receive "Zodiac" type skins (Gemini). **The only other heroes are: Irithel (Sagittarius), Martis (Capricorn), Aurora (Aquarius), Lancelot (Pisces), Hilda (Aries), Minotaur (Taurus), Karina (Gemini - Halo), Zhask (Cancer), Badang (Leo), Odette (Virgo), Lunox (Libra) and Helcurt (Scorpio). **Gemini skin is special as it comes with two (Halo & Shadow), which is a result of Gemini being stood for "Twins". Category:Selena Category:Hero trivia